Rest now
by ThatOneMoron
Summary: Darkness. It surrounded him like a blanket, or rather- like enourmus jaws closing around shrivelig pray. It spread out. Grew. Around him engulfing everything around him, all his councious thoughts. All Illusions. Sounds.. It engulfed everyhting, 'till all that remained was smell and cold. That godawful smell of sickly sweet blood. Sweat and dirt. And all kinds of sick bodily fluid


So.. I wrote this at my nightshift.. I really just couldn't get the idea out of my head, so had to finish it.. I'll hopefully come back to this and correct all typos. You may wonder why I'm posting it before checking it? Because I'm sleepy and lazy, and needed this off my chest, I think? So! If you are, by any chance like me, who enjoy reading stuff that hurts, then enjoy! Hope it works!

EDIT: It's fixed! I think, small, very small changes, not really noticable tho- Anyway, thanks for comments, and enjoy! :D

OOOoooOOO

Darkness.  
It surrounded him like a blanket, or rather- like enormous jaws closing around shriveling pray. It spread out. Grew, around him. Engulfing everything, all his conscious thoughts. All Illusions. Sounds...  
It engulfed everything, 'till all that remained was smell and cold.

That godawful smell of sickly sweet, metallic blood. Sweat and dirt. And all kinds of sick bodily fluids. The smell of war and fear. Death and suffering.

The cold spreading through his limbs, a cold like a clamp around his being. Like a cold, wet night. Like sinking in northern seas. Like a hook in his lungs, stealing his air. His life. Spreading throughout his limbs, leaving him feeling numb. Heavy and tired. Oh, so tired.

Something, rocks or concrete, or something- Whatever it was, it was cold, hard and sharp- was digging into the skin of his face and chest. Like needles. Colds, sharp needles pinching his every nerve. Hunting him through the fog of numbness.

It was a good pain. It kept him from embracing the darkness- the cold- back. It kept him there- barely- but it did. It had to, couldn't be any other way, not until- until he knew.

"Sammyh.." He groaned out breathily, his throat felt.. Open? And wet, yet parched and crushed. But he needed to be ok, Sammy needed to be alright, or he couldn't. But no answer came, not a single sound. "Sahm..!" He tried again, as loud as he could manage. Which, in hindsight, wasn't very loud. A loud whisper, maybe. Kinda loud, probably..

Silence was all that met his desperate cry. Or at least that's how it seemed to him, when suddenly he was jostled up off the ground. He hissed, try as he may not to, and tried to pry his eyes open. A foggy image met him, a form, head.. Face? It was moving- Talking? More like shouting, maybe?

It was definitely saying something, but it sounded like everything was under water. Distorted and low. In short, unintelligible. Judging from his tone, he was angry, furious.

He tried to make sense of it. Tried to gather his thoughts, sharpen his senses to understand the guy. Well, understanding anything at all would be a blessing. But before he could get his bearings back, he fell back to the floor- Ground?- with a grunt, all air leaving his lungs for a shaky moment.

He forced down a painful lungful of air down, next he tried to get up off the floor. But his limbs were still too heavy, and shaky. His head throbbed and dizziness overtook him.

And so, he couldn't do anything, but stay laying on the ground as he witnessed blurry, frantic movements.

Two figures, trading blows. Grunting and hissing. Grappling and tugging. Hitting and kicking. It was too fast, too blurry, for Dean to keep up. Hell, he didn't even know who the individuals were, but still he tried to. Despite the headache, despite the darkness and the tears- not tears-, despite the numbness. Until he felt he couldn't do it anymore, he just wanted to let his eyes slip closed. Take a soothing breath, and-

And that's when he heard the inhuman screech, followed by a hard thunk against the concrete. He opened his eyes just in time to see a form stalk towards him. Even in this haze the form was familiar, the baggy trench coat a stark contrast to the darkness around them.

"Dean.." Cas sighed, as he crouched down next to him ,his voice surprisingly clear. Soothing.

Relief sang through his body as his gaze found the bluest blue in the world, a strong, sure gaze radiating safety. He almost whimpered, almost, when Cas cradled his face gently with rough hands. Soft warmth spread throughout his body, and for one blessed moment he felt pain free, and almost clearheaded- Then the heat turned sour and sharp, sizzling every cell in his body. All too sudden he was left cold and numb again, a soft, yet surprisingly sharp gasp escaping the angels lips.

"Dean.. I.. I can't-" Cas sounded uncertain? His voice trembling ever so slightly, so weak-maybe not, maybe Dean was just going deaf- by the last word, Dean barely caught it.

" 's okeh Cas-" Dean shuddered, damn the cold. It felt like it was seeping- no, clawing it's way- into his bones. He lifted a weak, shaky hand- Clumsily pushing Cas' hand away. "Sammy.?"

Cas mumbled hurriedly, carefully maneuvering Dean's body into his lap. Pressing a hand against his abdomen, it was wet- so, so wet- why?

Dean gave a pitiful moan at the movement, taking a moment to catch his breath once he was settled before rasping out. "Sammyh-" His gaze shifted around the dark space, trying to locate his brother. A tiny hope that he wouldn't. Not among the fallen, broken forms. "Sam" He repeated, trying in vain, to sit up. Why couldn't his goddamn body just listen, and get the fuck up- He could faintly hear Cas saying something to him, but it wouldn't register in his panic. He kept struggling to sit up, repeating his brother's name until something obscured his vision entirely.

That something being a huge, dark wing, oddly light- and clear- in contrast to the rest of the room. The wing came out in front of him and curled over him- another behind him-, warm and soft against his skin. Comforting, and soothing his inner turmoil.

"He's fine, Dean.. Sam is fine, he's merely unconscious." Cas said suddenly, gripping Dean's shoulder tightly. Dean snapped his gaze over to Cas' face, and was met with utter terror and anguish.

Shit- He must've scared the crap outta Cas, his gut clenched uncomfortably at the realization.  
"Good.." He muttered, finding relief in the information, despite the look on Cas' face. "Good." He repeated, with no good reason.

Cas smiled softly, if a bit unsure. He took Dean's face in his hand again, carefully stroking his thumb over Dean's cheek. It felt so nice, and for once Dean let himself feel vulnerable in front of someone else, let himself be comforted. Let himself be taken care of. "But Dean-" Cas tried.

"No Cas.." Dean interrupted him, his voice breathy and weak. "'s ok, 's nough" He reassured Cas, trying for a smile that likely turned out more like a grimace. Oh well, at least he tried.

In truth he just didn't want this pain, the numbness was preferable. Even with the damn cold- As long as Sam was okay, Dean didn't need to push this. He didn't need any more pain.

It was enough now.

He reached up hesitantly, but he couldn't get his hand far. It shook horribly, and all he really managed was to lift a couple fingers. Cas caught sight of it and gently took Dean's hand in his, guiding it to his lips. Dean felt the soft press of Cas' lips against his palm, before his hand was squeezed painfully against his cheek.

Cas' whole body trembled violently, Dean desperately wanting to comfort him. Trying to brush his fingers- his insubordinate goddamn fingers- over Cas' warm cheek.

Dean felt the soft warmth of Cas' wings tighten around him in this cocoon of safety. Cas leaned down, resting his forehead against Deans. "Okay" He sighed against Dean's cheek, soft breath washing over his skin. And this time Dean smiled for real, if a little subdued.

"Okay" Dean echoed softly, letting himself sink more heavily into the softness around him. He squinted, trying to get a read Cas, at such a close hold it was surprisingly difficult. Even so, there was unmistakable pain there, in the very surface of those azure eyes, something deeper too- But whatever that was, Dean couldn't put his finger one it.

Dean sighed, his eyes once more feeling heavy and dry like sandpaper. He tried to blink the heaviness away, he didn't want to take his eyes off Cas', but he couldn't do it. Before he knew it they slipped closed, his body immediately feeling even heavier- colder, than before.

But that was okay.

He felt a soft press against his lips, something warm and wet dripping onto his cheeks. "It's okay, Dean" Cas whispered, his voice trembling. "Go to sleep" Another soft press against his forehead this time. "Rest now.."

Warmth

Silence

Then nothing.


End file.
